


clothing a heart

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: Fili knows filching Kili’s shirts is dumb. That doesn’t stop him though, not on days when he’s feeling small and afraid.  Kili catching him wearing a stolen tunic was not in the plans.Prompt 56. Clothes sharing





	clothing a heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for GatheringFiki's WinterFre 2018  
> Prompt 56. Clothes sharing

Realistically, Fili knows filching Kili’s shirts is dumb. That doesn’t stop him though, not on days when he’s feeling small and afraid, when the secrets build around them and dig their claws so deep he wishes he could drown himself in Kili’s lips and hands.

Kili’s tunic is identical to his own, the same stitches sewn by Dis into the same pattern, with the same decorative lines across the chest and hem. The only difference is in color, a bright teal for Kili that’s faded down now to a soft blue-grey versus Fili’s own reddish tan, and fit.

As in, Kili’s tunic doesn’t fit him.

It’s tight across his chest and shoulders, making him aware of the fabric on his skin when he moves, and overlong, hitting him lower than his own does, nearly grazing his knees.

The fabric has worn soft from years of use and it smells of Kili, like pipe-smoke and leather and crisp winds. Wearing this small piece of his brother gives Fili some measure of comfort, and while his brain might tell him he’s being silly, his heart finds calm in the act.

 

Knowing he’s going to have the day to himself checking his trap line out at the edge of the foothills, Fili digs the tunic out of the bottom of Kili’s chest in the early morning before Kili has woken up.

Fili allows himself a small smile as he pulls the tunic on. He knows no one will see him today and question why he’s wearing a tunic too-small and not his, not even Kili, so he lets himself revel in the comfort of the shirt.

Grabbing his pack, he leaves a still-sleeping Kili with a fond smile as he shuts their bedroom door and heads out for the day.

 

Kili knows Fili likes the solitude of checking his trap line but he’s bored. Not in the mood for going down to the range to practice archery or any of the household chores he’s sure Dis will find for him to complete if he stays in sight of her long enough, so he sets off for the foothill’s and Fili’s company.

Fili’s not far down along his trapping line when Kili catches sight of him. Kili slips between birch trunks, feet nearly silent on the forest floor and for a moment he feels as if he’s hunting Fili, stalking him like so many deer and rabbits caught in the pull of his bow, and he smiles to himself, imagining the way Fili is going to jump in shock when Kili shouts for him.

Kili’s preparing to yell out an ear-shattering FEE, but stops short, brows drawing down. Something’s not quite right with the picture that Fili is making, back to him, bent over to reset a trap and Kili realizes Fili’s tunic isn’t the color of any tunic Fili actually owns.

Finding Fili was part of today’s plan, but finding Fili wearing one of his old tunics wasn’t and Kili doesn’t know what to do with this development.

Kili takes a moment to let the picture of Fili wearing _his_ clothes sink in. He leans his shoulder against a tree, crossing his arms, and just looks. Takes in the way the washed-out fabric pulls tight across Fili’s shoulder blades as Fili stands up. That’s nice, thinks Kili. Fili’s shirts don’t do that. Fili’s shirt just covers him up like a big stupid blanket hellbent on keeping all of his brother’s nice bits out of sight.

Kili cuts the silence of the forest with a wolf whistle.

Fili whips around, golden braids swinging in the air, ready for a fight. Kili can see the moment Fili’s body visibly relaxes, shoulders dropping, when he realizes it’s just Kili.

Fili straightens up, cocking his head. “What are you doing here?”

"Taking in the scenery”

Fili’s glares at him. “Stop.”

“Can’t. You’re too pretty,” Kili says with a wink and then he’s pushing off from the tree, sauntering towards Fili. Standing in front of his brother, he reaches out to finger the hem of his shirt on Fili, rubbing the fabric between his thumb and forefinger.

“I think,” Kili swallows and then flits his eyes up to Fili’s, “We should have a new rule. You only wear _my_ clothing or nothing at all.”

Fili laughs, bright and full. “That’s a shit rule. You’ll obviously get nothing done.”

“We’d have a lot of fun though.”

“Yes I suppose we would,” Fili agrees.

Kili gives the shirt in his hand a little tug, “Why are you wearing this?”

Fili shrugs.

Kili doesn’t like that, can tell by the way Fili’s eyes are looking just past his own that Fili’s trying for nonchalance and failing. Kili crowds in on his brother a bit, fingers still playing with the hem of the tunic and Fili takes a step back in return but Kili follows him. They end with Kili pressing Fili up against the tree behind him, Kili’s lips so near Fili’s ear he can feel the warmth of his exhale.

“Why are you wearing this?” Kili repeats, dropping the hem and reaching up so he can swipe the back of his fingers against the warm skin of Fili’s waist, the shirt pooling over Kili’s wrist.

“Ugh, I want - ” Fili stammers, and Kili hopes it’s because of his fingertips drawing over Fili’s tense stomach and not his brother being nervous. “Wanted to is all.”

“Oh yeah?” Kili asks, emphasized with a hypnotic back and forth of his fingers on Fili’s skin. “Why’s that though?”

“Smells like you - ” Fili swallows, tilts his head to meet Kili’s eyes and continues. “Makes me feel good…to know I’m wearing your clothes.”

Kili wants to kiss him but senses there’s something more in Fili’s words and gives him a small, closed-lip smile.

“It reminds me that I’m yours,” Fili says, lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of hair back from Kili’s face. “And that you’re mine... Even if we can’t tell anyone.”

Kili does kiss him then, fingers curled over Fili’s waist. Hands settle on his shoulders and Kili’s other hand comes up to cup Fili’s jaw, kissing him until they're both breathless.

“The world doesn’t need to know, Fee,” Kili practically whispers between them, the sounds of the forest suddenly loud in his ears. “We know. That’s what matters.”

Kili punctuates that with another kiss, hoping Fili can feel the tenderness and appetite and overwhelming love that Kili feels for him through the touch. 

Pulling back, he strokes a thumb over Fili’s cheek. “And I’ll remind you that you’re mine any time you like,” he says with a grin.


End file.
